Something Interesting
by BLav527
Summary: Owen and Claire discover the lures of social media…and their fan base. Written for Clawen week on tumblr.


Disclaimer: Written for Clawen week on tumblr. Day 7: Freeform- whatever you want. This was SO much fun to write. Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Claire looked up from the paper at the sound of Owen's chuckle. He was still at the desk, leaning over his laptop- the same place he'd been for over an hour.

"What are you doing over there?" Claire asked, neatly folding the paper and making her way over to him.

"Hmm?" Owen blinked up at her before cracking a smile. "Oh, sorry…" he leaned back in the chair and scratched his head. "I was…" He trailed off with a laugh. "Well, you know how you said it was a good idea to Google ourselves to see what the media is saying about the incident?"

"Mmhmm…" Claire nodded and crossed her arms. She'd just been scanning the paper for the same reason.

"Well," Owen gestured towards the laptop and moved over so Claire could see. "I found something…interesting…"

Claire eyed him as she leaned over to look at the screen. On it was a blue website with a strange name and posts about…about…

Claire swatted Owen's hand away from the mouse as she scrolled…and scrolled…and kept scrolling…

Finally she stood, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What…what is this?"

Owen scratched the back of his head again with a laugh. "It's called 'Tumblr'," He explained. "It's a social media blogging site…" he turned back to the screen with a smirk. "Apparently we have quite the fan base."

Claire placed her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed. "But…how did they get those pictures?"

Owen shrugged. "The leaked security footage, same as the others."

"But…it doesn't look like the footage I've seen." Claire leaned down again for another look.

Now she could see it was definitely the leaked footage. It was just modified into better resolution and with words and quotes and even song lyrics. Some were still graphics, others were GIFs. Claire watched in awe as Owen continued to scroll.

There were graphics of her, and of Owen, and their kiss.

"This…" Claire searched for words, feeling strangely flattered. "This is…"

"Weird?" Owen supplied.

"Weird, yes…but also…" She laid her hand over his so he stopped scrolling at a photo of their kiss. "These are so well done. It's really…something…"

Owen smiled at her. "Apparently we're very popular on here…they 'ship' us."

"Ship?" Claire asked as she started scrolling again.

"Yeah, on here 'shipping' means they want us in an intimate and fulfilling relationship with each other." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Claire went without argument, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"What's 'Clawen'?" She asked.

Owen stopped nuzzling her neck and laughed. "It's our 'ship' name- our names smushed together…Claire and Owen…Clawen…"

Claire smiled a little, still not looking up from the screen. "I guess that's kind of cute…"

Owen kissed her hair. "I think you're kind of cute."

Claire looked away long enough to peck his lips softly before she continued scrolling.

"What's this?" She leaned forward and squinted at the screen. "FF: The Aftermath – after the incident at Jurassic World, Claire and Owen clean up and share an intimate moment…" She clicked the link that read "read more" and did just that. She didn't notice how quiet Owen had gotten.

A few minutes later her head snapped back to look at him. "Owen! What is this?"

She had just read...something…depicting a scene of her and Owen…and a shower…

Her cheeks flared red as Owen smirked at her.

"That is called fanfiction. Like the graphics, it's our fans expression of how much they love us and what they would like to see happen between us…" He pulled her closer. "And quite honestly, I couldn't agree more…"

"You mean there's more?" Claire swallowed and turned back to the screen. "And…and you've read them?"

"Some of them," Owen brushed her hair back so he could kiss her neck and murmur in her ear. "They're actually very good…very visual…lots of good ideas…"

But instead of leaning into him as he hoped, Claire leaned towards the laptop.

Owen sighed in defeat and moved so she could sit in the chair.

"I'm gonna go grab a pizza for dinner…the usual?"

Claire didn't look up, merely made a noise of agreement and waved her hand at him as she continued reading and scrolling.

Owen shook his head with a laugh as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

That night, Owen leaned against the door frame and squinted at her.

"Claire, it's almost midnight…come to bed. All of it and more will be there in the morning."

Claire looked up at him and blinked. She couldn't believe she'd been been on Tumblr all day. It was just all so…whatever the word was Claire still couldn't find it. It was just…something.

With a sigh, Claire finally logged off and got ready for bed. The two of them lay in the dark for several minutes before-

Owen rolled over to face her, a smirk quirking his lips. "You wanna try that shower thing?"

"Definitely," Claire said, already up and running to the bathroom.

Owen caught her just inside, pulling her flush against him as he kissed her. They were still fully dressed, but he navigated them into the shower and turned on the water.

The sound of laughter and breathy moans could be heard behind the curtain as wet clothes were discarded and the mirrors began to steam up.

"We'll have to thank them somehow," Claire sighed as Owen pushed her against the wall. She gripped his shoulders, his skin slippery beneath her hands.

"Who?" Owen nipped at her earlobe.

Claire's head tilted back as his tongue started a trail down her neck towards the valley between her breasts. "Our…our fans."

"We could always post a sex tape." Owen smiled against her skin as he took a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Claire let out a huff that was half a laugh and half a moan as he lifted her up and slid inside her in one swift movement.

"Don't tempt me, Grady."


End file.
